Connor Davis
Connor Davis is a fictional character on The Bold and the Beautiful, portrayed by Scott Thompson Baker. Storylines Connor was a high school rival of Ridge's and former flame of Brooke's. Shortly after Bridget's birth, Brooke dated him in an attempt to make Ridge jealous. Connor soon saw through Brooke's reasons for dating him but he was still interested and prepared to give their relationship a chance. Connor soon realized that the Forresters weren't quite as innocent as they pretended where Brooke was concerned, and Stephanie did not have Brooke's best interests at heart. Things finally came to a head between Connor and Ridge, who had been fighting over Brooke for quite some time. As he continued to act as both her boyfriend and her lawyer, he managed to get his hands on a copy of the BeLieF patent which the Forresters had been after for some time. He tried to convince Brooke that Ridge was not concerned with her best interests and was only after BeLieF. Brooke was set on a life with Ridge so Connor lost confidence in their relationship and began seeing Karen Spencer. Connor was the one who discovered that the papers Brooke had signed giving the Forresters control of BeLieF were in her possession, meaning she could do anything with them that she wanted to. She ripped them to shreds in front of the Forresters, but was prepared to sign new papers when her masseuse Steve (who Connor had recognized, but hadn't placed) showed up, and Connor remembered that Steve was an attorney, and cautioned Brooke not to sign the new papers. Connor negotiated the deal in which Brooke would sign over the rights to BeLieF in exchange for the office of her choice, an expense account, a personal secretary, a full-time driver, and 51 percent of the stock in Forrester Creations. Connor and Brooke celebrated the Forrester's acceptance of this deal with a romantic dinner, and made love in the limo that night. Connor asked Brooke to marry him, but she told him that she just wasn't ready. Her refusal that night had changed their relationship. He began seeing Karen Spencer more frequently, and after learning that Ridge was Bridget's father, finally accepted that no matter how much he loved Brooke, she would never forget about Ridge. He kept going back and forth between her and Karen Spencer, but finally turned his back on Brooke and began a relationship with Karen which was nearly derailed when Connor and Anthony ended up in see-through swimsuits while on a hot-tub date with Karen and Macy. When Karen wasn't ready to sleep with Connor she pushed him off by asking him to take an AIDS test. When he told her he was negative, she admitted that she just wasn't prepared to be fully intimate. Connor loosened her up with a very potent drink took her home and made love to her. He later admitted to Macy that he hadn't used a condom, and when he was out at a dinner with Karen was shocked to see Karen developing strange food cravings. He suspected Karen was pregnant and it was only a matter of time before she confessed to him that she was. Connor decided to 'do the right thing' and propose to Karen. He admitted to his friend Anthony that while he cared for Karen, the only reason he had proposed was because she was pregnant. Connor and Karen went through with the ceremony, but before the papers could be signed, Karen admitted that she lied to him about being pregnant to pay him back for getting her drunk so he could take advantage of her. Connor told her he needed time to think and began dating Darla in the meantime. Karen left town not long after but the two parted as friends when she returned to Texas. Although he was dating Darla, Connor stayed out of serious relationships for awhile, bolstering his friendship with Anthony. He was also a willing ear for James, who did not believe that Taylor had died when they said she had, and even assisted James in investigating his belief that Taylor was being held by Prince Omar. He hired on as Sheila Forrester's lawyer despite their earlier animosity and the two became lovers. Sheila was desperate to get pregnant to keep her husband, Eric, who she began to realize wanted out of their relationship. When Eric denied being the father of the baby Sheila claimed to be pregnant with due to a previous vasectomy, Connor advised her that Eric's refusal to disclose they could never have children could go in her favor in a divorce decree. When twenty-year-old Dylan Shaw was charged with statutory rape after making love to his girlfriend, seventeen-year-old Jessica Forrester, Connor represented Dylan who was found not guilty. Connor was drawn back into Brooke's world again when she wanted to return her 51% of Forrester to Eric, even though Brooke later changed her mind. When model Ivana Vanderveld, who was dating Connor's friend Anthony, was found murdered after threatening Macy, Connor agreed to defend Thorne on the charges. He also advised the Forresters to publicly admit that Taylor was back from the dead. Despite their history together, Connor agreed to defend Brooke when the legitimacy of her marriage to Ridge was questioned because Ridge's first wife wasn't dead. Connor began a relationship with Maggie Forrester, but realized that Maggie was more interested in her daughter Jessica's boyfriend Dylan than she was in him. Connor fell in love with Maggie, but it was not to be. Maggie eventually married James Warwick. After trying to help Grant Chambers 'save' Brooke from the Forresters, Connor acted as their lawyer when Sheila Carter decided she wanted to take their adopted daughter Margaret from them. Sheila had conceived Margaret on a one-night stand with James and given her up for adoption. James and Maggie lost Margaret and Sheila regained her and renamed her Mary. Connor has faded into the background but turns up from time to time when a lawyer is needed. Category:Characters Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Brooke Logan's romantic relationships Category:Male characters